nerdudefandomcom-20200215-history
NUKEHOUSE/Episode 1 - Falling out
Script Dune and Tyson are both 26 years old, and they are roommates, after college. Dune has been successful most of his life, because he owns his own Indie game developing company called Sundune. Tyson, on the other hand, has made his own buisiness in the house that him and Dune live in. He made a gaming bar called Chargin' Games. People can play games while eating, typically Sundune's games. Together they have built many rooms in their house with the money they got, and they saved up money to build their own Bunker, called the NUKEHOUSE. They also have an alarm if there are any incoming nukes. They have 1 gray striped cat named Grif, and a Turtle named Buster. ---- Tyson: Hey Mike! What can I getcha buddy? Mike: I'll take a Mountain Dew. And I'd like to play... hm... how about some 64'. Tyson: Hah, the usual. Alright man, comin' right up!. Tyson walks into the back room to get Super Mario 64 where he is greeted by Dune. Dune: Hey! How's the buisiness? Tyson: Same old, same old! Stackin that CASH! Dune: Nice dude. I'm releasing a new game in a sec. Tyson: Hey! Maybe I can put it on the menu? Dune: Sure, why not. I'll put it on a flashy soon. Tyson: Sick dude. Tyson walks back to the bar. Tyson: Alright, enjoy playing! I'll get your drink in a sec. Mike: Thank you. Tyson walks over to an elderly man who has been playing Galaga for a while. Tyson: You ready to pay Dan? Dan: I guess I should, before I get consumed by it. Tyson: Alright let's see. You have... 43 Minutes on Galaga... and a Coffee. That'll come down to 6.30 Dan: Alright, here ye go. Keep the change. Tyson: Sweet! Thank you, come again! Tyson walks to the kitchen to get a Mountain Dew. Tyson walks back to give it to Mike Tyson: Here you go Mi- An Alarm goes off. Tyson: Shit. Shit. SHIT. Tyson runs to find Dune Tyson: DUNE! DUNE!! WE HAVE AN INCOMING NUKE. WHERE ARE YOU MAN?! Meanwhile, Dune is Upstairs in his Office Dune: *Livestreaming* The release of Nuclear Sunshine 3 is in 1 minute guys! GET HYPED!!! Back with Tyson, Tyson is panicking. Tyson: DUNE! DUNNNE!!!!! THE NUKE IS INCOMING. Shit shit SHIT! I don't have time, I have to get to the bunker! Tyson runs down stairs with the Mountain Dew still in hand. Meanwhile, Dune is still livestreaming Dune: 3..2...1! It's on steam my dudes! *READS CHAT* Hah! People are spamming "There's a nuke incoming". Oh my god guys, bad humor. Chat User: THERE'S ACTUALLY A NUKE DUDE. RUN. Dune: Takes off headset Oh shit I hear the alarm. I HAVE TO GO. Dune runs downstairs and looks out the window, only to see the Nuke inches away from surface. Dune runs for his life, and sees a man behind him Mike: WAIT UP! WAIT UP MAN!!! Dune continues to run for the NUKEHOUSE door, and makes it inside. Mike: Yo, let me in! Please! Dune: HURRY UP!! Dune is nervous as he watches Mike run down the stairs, but then Dune heres an explosion, and imedietly closes the 2 doors and locks them. Dune is panting Dune: Oh man... why didn't you warn me dude?! Tyson: Dude, I was trying to but I didn't get an answer! Dune: Well you should've known I was in my DAMN OFFICE! Tyson: Look, I'm sorry man. All that matters now i-- A loud explosion cuts them off and rumbles the bunker, which causes them to fall over and pass out from hitting their heads too hard. Dune wakes up. Dune: Ah... shit... what happened... Tyson: Finally, you're awake. You've been out cold for a few hours. I woke up before you, trying to calculate the amount of time we'd be in here. It's looking like it's gonna be a couple of decad-- Dune: He died... because of me... Tyson: Wha? Who? Dune: Mike died because of me... that was the Mountain Dew you were going to serve him... wasn't it? Tyson: Look man, we can't be worrying about the pa-- Dune: Pay your damn respects!! We'll use this Mountain Dew to remember him. We have plenty of supplies anyways. Tyson: Rest in peace old friend. You truly were a god at the classics... Dune: We're gonna be down here for a while aren;t we... Tyson: Yes, unfortunately. You're gonna have to do the exact math, but.. Dune: Right... right... Dune does calculating Dune: It looks like we're down here for 28 years.